Weapon
by Insomnia Isky
Summary: With the pain cracking his mind, the Dark Eco whispers to him..."We’ll take care of you, young one and give your deepest desires. No more pain. No more abuse. No more torment." AU. Written back in 2006. If there's interest, I'll expand this.


I was hungry when I wrote this and as a result it becomes fucking weird at the end. I'm keeping it though. Jak is insane in this one. Don't say I didn't warn you.

EDIT: I wrote this back in 2006. Unbetad. Posting this here becomes I think the fic was potential. AU. I'll continue this if there's interest. Partially written Eco Theory here, written by myself and .com/art/Weaponverse-Eco-Theory-126547947. More story here: .com/ Warning: It's unfinished.

* * *

Weapon:  
Chapter 1 Escape

"We are born from the Eco and when we die, our souls return to it. Then we are reborn…"

Introduction to Vent by Mako.

AAAAAARGGGGGHHH…. Can't think right…fucking eco…arrrrgh…eco coursing through veins…changing me…can't stop it…stupid Erol…want to kill him…

STOP IT…stop it please…wish Erol would die…why I was I captured?  
Why me…

Don't deserve this…want to die…hurts so much…can't see… everything black…only purple and black…LEAVE ME ALONE…let me rest…

Praxis thinks…no results…so wrong…eco changing me…body thrashing…stop the pain…please…let me die…blazing pain everywhere…

Eco darting all over me…must resist it…can't let it control me…  
Two years…two fucking years…this going on…can't remember before…  
Only pain…abuse…torment…

Before big blank…before doesn't exist…only now…sides hurting, can't breath…flashes of something…

Sand…ocean…the sun…miss it's warmth…it's comfort…it's light…  
Orange fur…Daxter…where are you…you abandoned me…why?…WHY?  
…don't leave me here…please…

death good…slip into peaceful oblivion…good idea…

switches flipped…dials turned…sounds reaches ears…eco meter being raised…Damn you Erol…already in agony…fuck you praxis…putting me through this….

Closer to edge…weird thoughts…back of head…the pain...is being numbed...blessed relief...for now...

_"Change…Rip…Tear the flesh from their bones…Kill them…  
You are a child of the eco…break free …_"

What…no will not…too tired…death inviting…

_"Fight, back child…Fight back…resist…listen to us…stop being weak"_

Gol and Maia. Two Dark Eco sages who wanted to break open the silos and reshape the world in their own image.

But now I can see that they were right. Outside my cell door, I have seen Lurker slaves forced to clean and tend to the other prisoners.

Back then, they were a proud race and were driven off Rae lands. Looking back, they must have joined Gol and Maia in a desperate attempt to win back their ancestral homes. But now, they are pathetic and docile, letting themselves be enslaved.

I'm tired of being like a Lurker. Wretched and oppressed. I must fight, break free and make them pay. But death looks so inviting…

The eco meter is raised even higher. The whispers in my ear are now screams.

_"CHANGE AND BE REBORN!"_

The screams of the eco run in my mind against a backdrop of searing pain. I don't need this right now. All I want is rest. Maybe, I should just give up and slip into peaceful oblivion…  
No more pain. No more torment. No more screams. That sounds good…

The eco urges me to resist but by now I don't care much about life. I wish the fucking whispers would just stop so I can finally pass on.

**_" …LIVE…RESIST…DO NOT DIE…DO NOT LET THEM WIN!_**

A flash of fury grips me and I rage at it.

SHUT UP! FOR PRECURSOR'S SAKE SHUT THE HELL UP! LET ME REST!

The eco doesn't seem pleased at this and I howl in agony as the eco darts and dances over my body. It stops screaming at me and becomes whispers once again.

_"Why should we? Death is for the weak…you survived the past two years…  
No, we will not you rest…live…think about your friends…you can regain all of that, child…if you listen to us…"_

No. I've been here for two long hellish years. My friends should have rescued me. They abandoned me. What is there to live for?

_"Vengeance, child.  
Look at your captors…their bodies are weak and frail…they mold you into the ultimate weapon to fight their battles…die by their hand and you are lower than the most wretched Lurker…"_

The Dark Eco is now silent and it awaits my decision.

Erol raises the eco meter and another jolt of Dark Eco sizzles throughout my body. I'm tired of this. I can either die by Praxis' hand or live and fight.

Why should I die? It will solve nothing. I'll get you Praxis and make you pay for what you did to me.

Oh good. Praxis is here. Through the screams in my mind and the haze of purple sparks, I see him examining me and then he speaks to Erol to stop the experiment.

The Eco Injector is shut off and my body goes limp as the convulsions stop. The crackling eco sparks begin to slow down and die away. My breathing is labored as I crave that life giving substance.

"Dark Eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged."

Fools. That's what they all think. Praxis and Erol will soon find out that they were wrong. They will pay. In Blood.

Praxis looks annoyed. Good. He snaps at Erol, frustrated. "I thought I was informed that this one might be different."  
His lapdog, Erol replies. "He is surprisingly resistant to your "experiments" Baron Praxis. I fear the Dark Warrior Program has failed.  
Praxis glares at me and growls. "You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!

Do you think I care? I just want to get my fingers around that fucking throat of yours and-

Erol interrupts my musings. Damn. "What now? The Metal Heads are now pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever!"  
My ears twitch as Praxis talks. "I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures! Move forward with the final plan! And finish off this "thing" tonight!"

"As you wish."

Shit. I have to escape NOW or else I'll up dissected like the rest of those poor fools. I attempt to wrench an arm free but does it work? No. The latch is still there and is clamping my arm in place. Desperately, I begin to draw upon my dark eco reserves.

Erol gives me a predatory look and leans over me. He grabs my tunic and pulls my face toward his.

"I'll be back later… He lets me go and I collapse as he and Praxis leave the room.

I don't like being touched.  
Touch means hits, strikes, and kicks.  
Touch means piercing, probing, and injecting.  
Touch means being strapped down and having chemical after chemical pumped into you.

And it all adds up to one thing: Pain.

This is the last straw. And the whispers are back.

_"Break free…"_

How? I ask.

The eco answers. From deep within myself, I feel a rush of power. It's pure bliss and childhood memories flash through my head.

I remember how I used to channel eco.  
The adrenaline high of Blue.  
The fiery joy of Yellow.  
The heart-pounding strength of Red.  
And the life-giving essence of Green.

It's back. That ecstasy I feel when Eco flows through me.

But that split-second of happiness leaves and scorching pain wracks my body.

Skin pales to a deathly white and horns twist and spiral from my forehead. Bolts of dark eco fly around. Fatigue is killed and I am reborn with new strength. I pull my right arm free. The latch snaps off and falls to the ground with a clang.

I'm pleased. With this kind of strength, I wonder what else can I do? I rise and the rest of my restraints snap and they all clatter to the ground. I get off the chair, crouch, and survey the room.

My senses are amplified by the Dark Eco to new heights of sensitivity. My black eyes, changed by the eco, scour the room for enemies in the dim lighting. My new sensitivity makes the darkness seem as clear as day and I hear every heartbeat, every whisper, every breath from the prisoners while they languish in their cells.

It's overwhelming and the constant presence of the eco in the back of my mind doesn't help. I try to block out the light, the heartbeats, the whispers, the breathing, and most of all the murmurs, but it doesn't work.

My eyes snap shut and I growl in frustration. I have all these powers but there is a price to pay.

I'M GOING TO KILL PRAXIS!

No words come out and instead I roar in anger. Damn it.

From the deepest parts of my soul, I can feel that I have the potential for mass destruction. Power ripples throughout my entire body and the eco caresses me within and tells me to calm down and remember that this is all a gift.

_"We don't like the seeing one of our children hurt, Jak. You were thrust into our care and survived unlike the others.  
The others were weak. They couldn't survived the breaking process and as you know, died.  
Yes, we were forced into your body, soul, and mind and you suffered for it.  
Yes, the trauma, pain and sorrow broke you. But we pieced you together again, didn't we?  
And in the end wasn't it worth it, child? Nobody will ever hurt you again. Isn't that what you want?  
You were never knew your parents, pet. The Green Eco Sage was a poor substitute. Ironic, since Green is supposed to be the Eco of Life. We'll take care of you, young one and give you're deepest desires.  
No more pain.  
No more abuse.  
No more torment.  
Remember that and you will always be in our loving grasp."_

The eco leaves and retreats into the back of my mind.

My ears twitch as a steel door whooshes open behind me. His footsteps sound familiar and that voice…

"I'm back to finish you off, eco freak."

I whip my head around to see who it is. My eyes narrow, my fangs are bared, and my ears go back in anger. Dark eco crackles and it arcs all over my body as  
I snarl and flex my obsidian claws, eager for battle.

It's Erol and I can see he is shocked by what I have become. I savor this moment as I have all the time in the world to toy with him before I deliver the killing blow.

His cruel amber eyes rove all over me and examine every part of my body. From my white hair and skin down to my taloned feet. But that second of shock soon passes and is replaced by disgust.

I begin to stalk toward him and my claws extend to become two-inch daggers. The eco within me is screaming for me to take him down.

Erol takes a step back and his hand flies to his pistol. Too slow, you son of a bitch.

By the time he reaches for his weapon, I charge toward him, claws drawn with eco sparks dancing in between. I strike and aim toward his chest so I can tear out his heart.

DIE EROL!

His Krimzon Guard training kicks in and Erol crosses his arms over his chest. I end up slashing his arms and blood begins to drip down the wounds. A bolt of dark eco jumps from my body to his. In pain, he snarls at me.

"I won't let you win, fre-"

SHUT UP! I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOU TAUNT ME! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!

My screeches interrupt him. Erol starts to step back toward a steel wall, his pistol aimed at me. That cocky son of a bitch is trying to hide his fear but he's failing miserably as I can smell his fear rolling off him in waves.

He didn't expect to find me transformed. Instead he expected to find a pathetic weakling and kill him with no trouble at all. Well, guess what, Erol?

You did kill me.  
You destroyed that innocent child who fell from the sky, the moment you captured him.  
You killed him with torture, abuse, beatings, and Dark Eco Injections.  
Only to find that he was reborn from the ashes and became THIS!

I wish I can tell you those things and scream it into your face. But I can't. So I'll settle for slicing off your limbs one by one and devouring them as you lay screaming for mercy.

One more step and you, Erol, end up cornered between my fury and that cold steel wall. How does it feel to be the prey this time, Erol? Not very funny is it?

Erol stumbles and falls. He panics and he shoots a red eco laser at me. I merely sidestep it and Erol's eyes widen. I am now a creature of sheer destruction and I doubt a mere eco pistol can hurt me.

I flex my fingers and two-inch daggers shoot out. They thirst for blood. Erol screams that no "eco freak" will kill him. He scrambles back farther into that corner, shooting wildly. A few hit me but they are mere stings compared to what I have endured.

He backs even further and there is no way else to go. His breathing is heavy,  
sweat trickles down his forehead, yet he still has a defiant gleam in his eye. He attempts to stand but that fails as I pin him down with my foot, foot talons brushing his face.

I can hear his heartbeats.

Each thump rings in my ears.

It is time to end this, Erol. You will pay for two years worth of pain, trauma, and sorrow. I think I will start with your arm. It's been so long since I had proper nourishment and your arm looks delicious.

A shot hits me in the face and I wince. You still resist? Getting rid of your little toy should fix that. My obsidian blades wrestle the pistol from Erol and I fling it into the cold dark abyss that surrounds the Eco Injector.  
I grin ferally. It's just you and me now. You have no weapon and nobody will save you now.

Erol grunts in pain as I sit on him. I long for fresh warm meat filling my belly and warm blood trickling down my throat. At least you will not die in vain, Erol, your death will keep my starving body alive.

A fanatic glint enters my black eyes. You look so delicious Erol.

-----

I think the fic is a bit cheesy now. Any ways to decheese it?


End file.
